Bad Idea
by theWindRunner
Summary: Reyna's first love was Jason but now he has Piper. She thought she was fine with it but she wasn't and when her boyfriend turns out to have been a bad idea she decides to give up on love. That is until she meets a certain girl. If boys aren't for her she decides to look the other way. Slightly AU. Yuri. Rated T for romance.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Idea Ever

(A/N) I think that Reyna deserves someone but all of the other girls are taken so that's where the OC comes in. This story takes place after the seven have defeated Gaea but Jason and Reyna are still praetors and I've changed some people's ages. Reyna is 16, Octavian 19, Jason and Piper are also 16. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Reyna knew it was a bad idea now. She should have known it was a bad idea then but it hadn't crossed her mind. When Piper and Jason had gotten serious she thought that she'd be able to handle it. She was the Praetor of the Twelth Legion for crying out loud. She had to deal with people and problems much worse than two demigods from separate camps dating on a regular basis. But this time it was personal. She may have tricked herself by saying there was potential but deep down she knew that she had only wanted Jason. He hadn't ever said anything about wanting her. Reyna had felt safe in tradition until Juno had come along and uprooted it. She hadn't handled it well at all. Throwing yourself into your work? Bad idea. Not showing up at Camp Half Blood? Bad idea. Drilling the legion extra hard as though they were the ones who needed to shape up? Bad idea. Going shopping with the girls? Bad idea. Falling for the first guy who looks your way? Bad idea. Going on a first date with said guy? Bad idea. Nearly sleeping with him? Worse idea. Yes, she Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had been making bad decisions all around. Gods, what was she thinking? Seriously going out with Octavian? Worst. Idea. Ever.

After he was gone and Reyna had some alone time she realized that the signs were there all along. All he had wanted was her power, Jason's praetorship. Jason might be dating another girl but he was still her fellow Praetor, unless she said otherwise, and that was Octavian's goal. With Jason spending as much time at Camp Half Blood as at New Rome there were some who denied that he had the right to be Praetor. They had opted for a much different sort of leader but they wouldn't say so outright. Reyna scrunched her eyes up tight and flinched as the flashback came.

Her and Octavian, clothes half off, on her bed. Reyna shuddered as she remembered the feel of his fingertips on her skin. His falsetto voice.

_Just one thing love. Before we go all the way._

_Reyna had paused. Hesitant lest she do something wrong. It was her first time but it may not have been his. _

_I hate to bring him up to hurt you like this._

_He didn't. She should have seen the sadistic look of pleasure in his eyes. _

_But do you remember Jason?_

_Reyna looked confused but she nodded and flinched. _

_He's not around here much. Is he?_

_Slowly Reyna shook her head dazed. _

_I was thinking about tradition._

_Tradition? She thought. _

_How Praetors are supposed to be more than friends._

_Reyna stayed silent waiting for him to continue._

_And here's the point, get rid of Jason._

_At those words Reyna froze still in shock. _

_No one trusts him anymore but they trust you._

_They do?_

_Octavian nodded encouragingly but his eyes were filled with greed. _

_You could do it I know you could. _

_Who would take his place? _

_Why me of course._

_Reyna froze. She had heard this before._

_All it takes is just a little nudge of encouragement and I could be by your side forever. An equal. Together we could rule. _

_Forever? Equal? Rule? she wondered confused shaking her head slowly._

_He looked at her. Anticipating his victory._

_She had replied slowly, evenly, carefully._

_No Octavian. I can't do that. It's not something that I have the power to decide._

_He had flown into a rage. _

_Whore. You cursed Bitch. Who do you think would want to sleep with you. Especially when the fall of New Rome sits on your shoulders. You aren't pretty to look at. You aren't pleasant to touch. You don't say the right things. You don't do the right things. If it wasn't for your position I wouldn't be here. I give you love and you give me power because there is no one else out there who would even think of loving you. You ungrateful slut. _

_Shocked and still Reyna did nothing. _

_GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!_

_Reyna left. She didn't even bother to grab her clothes. Then she returned._

_Octavian you are in my room. Remove yourself before I have Argentum and Aurum remove you._

_Her voice had been quiet and calm, deathly calm._

_Octavian knew a threat when he saw one but he also knew how to deal one out._

_Fine Bitch but don't think of mentioning my little question to anyone or I'll be sure to mention the context that was surrounding my request._

_Before or after my dogs meet you? Reyna had asked._

_He shot her a glare but retreated out of the room anyway. He was already fully dressed. He had no intention of ever going all the way._

_Reyna threw on her clothes, slammed the door and sank down in a corner and did something that she wasn't proud of. The Praetor of New Rome cried until she couldn't breath. She knew that all of Octavian's comments had been made in anger and an attempt to manipulate her, make her answer to his will but secretly she felt that it was partially true._

Not a single legionnaire knew what had happened. All they knew was that a relationship between the auger and Praetor had been dissolved. She hadn't told any of the seven either and she didn't plan on it. Reyna just sat on the hill with her Praetor's cloak pulled tight around her. It was one of the things he hadn't touched. Her room was a mess. Everything that reminded her of him she had viciously whipped around the room. She hadn't been in there since a week ago when Octavian had tried to seduce her. She was glad he had failed. To sleep with a man like that. Reyna couldn't complete that thought and growled quietly. She gripped the edges of her cloak until her knuckles lost all colour and stared out over New Rome. It was under her protection but was she making a mistake. Was it really going to be destroyed because of her decisions? If there had been no one else then she might have considered Octavian but if Jason was still around, Piper or not, she preferred him to Octavian any day.

The stars were out and twinkled brightly overhead. It was only at night when she took watch that she would allow herself to think of it. Only out here where no one could see her, did she allow herself to think. Any display of her emotions in public would have made her weak and she would not stand for that. She was the praetor. She had to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tower

(A/N) Percy and Annabeth are 17, Frank is 16, Hazel is 15, Dakota and Larry are 18, and Nico is 14. Please remember to review, ask questions, let me know if my grammer is bad? Something? Anything? Thanks:)

* * *

The mess hall was a mess and the auger was doing nothing about it. The Romans, normally disciplined and orderly, had almost turned the place upside-down and rumours were flying along with their lunch. Most of the seats and tables had been thrown aside and were being used as barricades. Sides had been taken and Octavian watched the chaos a smug smile on his lips.

"I take it that they didn't take it well." a voice whispered in Octavian's ear.

"Better than I had hoped." he smirked back.

"Well aren't you just a pleasant person." the voice said sarcastically.

"Go away." Octavian told the girl standing behind him.

"No way. I want to see what happens." she replied.

"And did this happen at Camp Half Blood?" Octavian sneered the name.

"I don't know. I wasn't there." the girl said with a shrug.

"Why?" demanded Octavian.

"I was on a quest." she replied rolling her eyes.

"Because you Greeks have that oracle." he scoffed, "Does it even do anything?"

"Geez, it's nice to see you too without having a full out Romans versus Greeks verbal sparing match." the girl said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want little cousin. I'm sure that whatever it is you haven't got it yet or else you would be gone." Octavian said condescendingly.

"Not sure." the girl replied with a shrug.

"Great. That means we can spend the whole day together." Octavian muttered sourly.

"Isn't that your praetor." asked the girl pointing.

"Both of them and that wretched Percy Jackson." muttered Octavian displeased.

"Well that's my exit cue." his cousin said turning to leave.

"Scared of them?" Octavian smirked.

"Nope." she replied, "But I think I can see Annabeth and I was supposed to head back as soon as I delivered the message. She'll kill me if she catches me hanging out here."

"Coward." Octavian muttered as the girl stealthily snuck away.

"Octavian what is the meaning of this?" asked Reyna eyes like steel.

"I believe it is a reaction to some news that they received from a Greek." Octavian replied nonchalantly.

"All of this over news." Reyna said glancing at Annabeth.

"We apologize." Annabeth said, "I honestly thought she would have gotten here earlier so all of this could have settled down."

"If it's any consolation we were just as bad." said Percy, "We set the Big House and Jason's cabin on fire, accidentally."

Annabeth elbowed him and Percy gave her a confused look. She sighed.

This little exchange gave a tug at Reyna's heart but she respected Annabeth too much to try and steal her boyfriend. That and Reyna had her pride. If no one wanted her then she didn't need anyone. Friends and legionaries were enough.

"What is it about this news that seems to have everyone … doing whatever they're doing?" Reyna asked.

The Romans were not panicking. They looked like they'd picked sides and it was all of the Romans except Octavian. Reyna narrowed her eyes at him.

"The Greeks probably know more about it than me." he pretended to look neutral but he was greatly amused by the whole affair.

Reyna looked at Annabeth and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Nico came back to camp once in December and then twice in June and he brought some interesting news." Annabeth began, "Apparently there was this tower he found in December and tried to find again in June. It isn't mentioned in any Greek or Roman myths but it was floating so it wasn't designed by the mortals. Anyway he wanted to try and access it but couldn't."

"They're fighting about a possible quest to the tower?" asked Reyna.

"Not really." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Reyna.

"There is a different problem with the tower." Annabeth said.

"A problem that needs both Greek and Roman forces and involves everyone." Jason added.

"Grace." Octavian greeted him sneering, "Having fun in New York?"

"Octavian." Jason replied frostily, "It's nice to see you too."

"Turning our attention back to the tower which is full of monsters." Annabeth said getting everyone's attention, "It looks like a training place for demigods but we have no idea how to access it nor where it's from but that is not where the argument stems from. The bigger problem seems to be who gets to go and train in it."

"How do you know it's safe to train in?" asked Octavian, "It could just be another trap?"

"Apollo told us." Percy retorted.

Octavian's mouth dropped open and he was effectively silenced.

"Are you sure it was Apollo?" Jason asked.

"Did you hear his opening words?" asked Percy, "That was possibly the worst haiku I've heard in my life."

"Good point." Jason said, "I was trying to block that out."

"What exactly did Apollo tell you?" asked Reyna.

The ground rumbled and there was a flash of red light which faded to reveal the god Mars dressed for war. All of the Roman's stopped throwing food and everyone knelt though Octavian still had his mouth open like a fish.

"Romans and others," began Mars, "as you have already heard the scrawny, pale boy has found the Tower of Babel. I'm not sure which one of us built it. It wasn't that fool Vulcan. It just floats around anyway. It was a training ground for heroes until it disappeared when Theseus defeated the Minotaur. It hasn't been seen since. Until now. Five of you can go in at a time to attempt the training but you only have three days. If you stay any longer the tower moves spots and not even Lord Jupiter can say where you'll come out."

Then Mars turned into his godly form and disappeared as all of those present adverted their eyes.

"Is that it?" asked Frank from behind a table.

"Hey man!" called Percy.

"Hey." Frank yelled back.

"We got more information from Apollo." Annabeth said, "Those that go in have to have the unanimous support of those they lead and fight with or else they won't be able to leave even if they complete the training. We can also only send five heroes in once a century."

"So that's what the fighting's about." added Percy.

"We have a unanimous vote on Nico because he found the thing but that's it." Jason explained.

"Who are you guys fighting over?" asked Percy.

Octavian had recovered enough by this time to say, "Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Dakota, and myself."

"You?" both Jason and Percy asked.

"We're on team Jason." Hazel, Frank and Dakota protested.

"Hey I'm on team Dakota." yelled Larry.

Annabeth gave Percy and Jason a death glare and then looked at the Romans.

"So three to two." Octavian said.

"Two to two. Nico found it so he gets to go." Annabeth replied.

"He's Greek. That gives you a two to three advantage." Octavian protested, "If you felt like it you could kill the two Romans with you because you have more people."

"Are you implying something?" asked everyone.

"I doubt any of them could kill me." Jason scoffed.

"Are you even Roman?" retorted Octavian.

"Of course he is." half the Romans shouted.

"Just wondering who was on the polls." Octavian defended himself.

"You did not get a unanimous vote?" Reyna asked Percy and Annabeth.

Percy shook his head.

"Clarisse and a few others refused to support us because we were part of the Seven and therefore already heroes" Annabeth explained.

"Letting someone new go on a quest. What a novel ideal?" Octavian said.

No one could tell if he was being sarcastic or not until he glared and spoke up again.

"Why don't we do this in traditional Roman fashion." he said, "We can hold a fighting competition and the best warriors will go."

"Very well." Reyna agreed suspiciously.

Octavian was not a fighter but it seemed like he wanted to go so why would he suggest a fighting competition. Something was up and Reyna was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So Nico said 11:30 at the south end of the Golden Gate Bridge. We'll be waiting there when the moon turns dark." Percy said.

"The new moon is in four days." Octavian told Reyna.

"I know. That should be more than enough time." she responded not looking at him.

"So see you guys there?" asked Jason.

"If we can convince Clarisse to give us her vote." Percy sighed.

"We might have to hold some kind of competition too." Annabeth admitted, "What do you think Percy?"

"Our rides are here." he said as Blackjack and Porkpie circled overhead.

"11:30 at night in four days." Annabeth said looking at Reyna.

"We will be there." Reyna said.

As Percy and Annabeth headed out Reyna wistfully thought of Scipio but quickly banished the thought.

"Romans! The battles will start tomorrow so be prepared! May the best warrior win!" Reyna announced.

The Romans roared in approval before beginning to clean up the mess hall.

Behind her Octavian whispered to Jason, "Best Roman warrior."

"Its not going to be you." shot back Jason.

Reyna chose to ignore them and started back to her office whistling for Aurum and Argentum as she went.


	3. Chapter 3: Bracket A

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. My updates will probably happen only once a week because school has started to get busy again. I gave the Romans some arenas and a speaker system.

* * *

"Why am I in Jason's bracket?" Reyna thought annoyed as she swept her spear taking out the feet of the legionnaire in front of her.

He fell backwards and landed on his rear.

"Larry and his podex sitting on the ground." Dakota sang on a severe sugar rush.

"Shut up. You lost to me and my podex." Larry grumbled.

Reyna raised her eyebrows and Larry cleared his throat embarrassed.

"I mean he lost to me. Just me Praetor." Larry rephrased.

Twenty three minutes the clock said and Octavian sitting in the raised box, that was serving as the judge's seat, signalled a defeated legionnaire to update the brackets.

Reyna stared at him suspiciously as he took a sip of Sprite. Octavian had been knocked out in the second round. He had been trying, not his hardest but he was still trying, and he had been beaten. Then he had taken over the judges position saying that Reyna should fully enjoy the competition as a participant, instead of having to run around as both a competitor and the judge. He had claimed that he wanted to go but since he was defeated he may as well do something useful. Now Octavian was deciding who was defeated, ready for another round, who had cheated, and who was victor of each sparring bout. He had power in his scrawny hands but not once had he misused it. He had made all of the calls that Reyna would have and his attempts at manipulation seemed to be left with his bears.

Sighing Reyna moved to the match ups to get a look at her next opponent. To her surprise she was fighting Jason Grace.

"Already?" thought Reyna, "I swear there must be at least one more round before I face him."

"Reyna and Jason report to Arena B in ten minutes." Octavian's voice blared over the magic speakers.

Reyna went into battle mode. When a rest presented itself she drank water and ate a little bit of food but not so much she would feel sick. Then caring for armour and weapons was next. Check your straps, look for any dents, polish your spear, make sure it's sharp, and pray to the gods that you haven't forgotten your shield in your room. After her inspection Reyna felt satisfied that everything was in place and headed to the arena.

She showed up exactly on time. Jason was already standing there waiting for her. He looked refreshed and ready to go. It had been a long time since Reyna had sparred with him but it had also been a long time since he had sparred with her.

Both took the ready stance, swords raised, and shields in position. A horn sounded to let them know they could start. Jason took the first move. It was better to counter but he couldn't circle Reyna all night. Reyna blocked the strike with her shield and jabbed at Jason with her spear. He used his own shield to block and then he stepped away. Reyna took a step back at the exact moment his weapon receded and then tried to go for his exposed side. Jason moved his shield to the side to block the spear and left his mid section opened. Reyna slammed her shield into it and Jason staggered back.

"I've never been good with a shield." he muttered.

"I know." Reyna replied pretending that this was just like before when they had been sparring as friends.

Jason tossed his shield aside and began on a complicated set of slashes he had practiced on Percy. Reyna's shield was not much help here. It was obstructing her vision and she received a cut to the side when Jason disappeared behind it.

"Doesn't seem like it's a favourite of yours either." Jason noticed.

"I can use one if I need to." Reyna said and tossed it aside.

Jason lunged and she parried. She shoved his sword aside and kicked him in the knee. Jason stumbled and rolled coming up standing. Reyna lunged this time and he dove aside sending a lightning strike at her.

"Not fair." a little voice inside told Reyna, "You can't do that?"

She ignored it and rolled to safety. That gave Jason the time to fix his stance and advance. He was coming down on her when she stood up and thrust her spear low. Jason barely had time to block it and she sent his weapon flying in one smooth movement. Letting it go Jason grabbed onto her spear, stepped on her toe, and tugged. Reyna pulled back instinctively and both praetors let go at the same time. Both fell down at the same time but the spear was closer to Jason. He grabbed it while Reyna picked up his sword. She was naturally better at using weapons than him but he had a spear so he knew how to use one.

With the spear Jason could keep out of Reyna's reach. He had longer arms then her and now he had the longer weapon. Reyna knew what to do when facing an opponent with longer reach but Jason wasn't letting her get close. He kept her at bay by jabbing and swinging at the places where he knew she would go. Reyna expected him to block and only feigned most of her movements. Jason was getting dizzy and she was getting tired. Octavian was bored. Their fight hadn't progressed past awkward courtesies. They were just playing tired worn out old moves that had been seen millions of times. Their dance was getting no where. It had grown stagnant.

Suddenly Jason looked up at the silver moon high in the sky. He hadn't realized what time it was. Reyna used that moment to slip in and slash at him. Jason was too slow to block so he tried something new. Something Reyna had never seen. Something she didn't expect was coming. Jason let go of the spear and tackled her legs knocking her to the ground. Reyna dropped her sword so it didn't impale her or him and she landed flat on her back. Lightly placing a foot on her stomach Jason grabbed the sword. He pointed it at her throat but didn't make a move. Both had their heads turned towards the judge's booth. They could barely make out Octavian's outline even with the moonlight.

It took some shouting and a messenger but eventually Octavian looked up. He squinted and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Reyna was beaten at her own game. Now all he needed to do was figure out what to do with Jason.

"It's over already?" Octavian muttered.

"Auger?" asked a legionnaire respectfully.

"The microphone." Octavian ordered the legionnaire.

Octavian was feeling slightly disappointed that he had missed the moment when things had gotten interesting. He would have liked to see what had happened.

"Winner of Bracket A, Praetor Jason Grace." Octavian announced.

There were loud cheers when Jason was announced as winner.

"In the event that he is unable to attend, the runner up, Praetor Reyna will take his place." Octavian continued.

A messenger ran up and Octavian took the scroll he was handed. This was the life.

"Runner up of Bracket B, Hazel Levesque, who will challenge the tower in the event that the winner of Bracket B, Frank Zhang, is unable to attend." Octavian said.

There was cheering following every name announced and for Reyna this was the beginning of the end. Octavian smiled. He had the whole thing all planned out.


	4. Chapter 4: Octavian's Friend

(A/N) This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal but it introduces Octavian's friend who needs an intoduction. Let me know what you think of Octavian's friend, who is 16 in case you're wondering. If you think Octavian's friend is op let me know and I can make something happen. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following. Enjoy.

* * *

The day after Jason and Frank had been sent off, there were no mishaps so none of the runner ups, or second place losers as Octavian called them in private, were going, Reyna sat at a table at a café. Her papers were piling up but the day was just too nice to be stuck inside doing paperwork. She also had no desire to root through her room in an attempt to find her stash of pens.

"I'm still sleeping on the couch. How childish." Reyna reflected. "The day is nice and I should be enjoying it not dwelling on things like that. Even Octavian is outside and he claims to be allergic to the pollen, bees, and grass on top of being allergic to the dust."

The clean streets of New Rome left little room for dust but Octavian looked to be sneezing as he walked up the hill. Terminus stopped him but seeing who it was let him pass. As Octavian got closer Reyna could see that there was someone with him.

"Who is that?" she wondered, "I didn't know Octavian had any friends so honourable that he could be seen in the day with them."

As Octavian and the other person got closer Reyna could see that they were angled straight for her. They were now close enough for Reyna to confirm that she had never seen Octavian's companion before.

"So this is your praetor." said the unknown.

"Yes. This is the praetor." Octavian sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to have two?"

"The other one isn't around right now because you want to see him. He never does seem to be around when I want to talk to him though. I think it might be a habit of disappearing when he's wanted."

"Are you Roman or anarchist?"

"You dare to question me!?"

"Chill out man. But yes. I do. I just did."

"And this is what they call gratitude."

"I don't know who said I'd be grateful if you were going to be an ass."

"I could have you hanged."

"But you couldn't hang me yourself."

"Are you implying something?"

"Yes that you're weak."

"Conceited little brat."

"Hey at least I'm a rich conceited brat."

"You only have that company because your Daddy died."

"I don't do anything except sign stuff. I'm not getting paid all that much and I don't have it. My uncle does."

"All you do is sit around. _Your_ employees do all the work. You're only a figure head."

"It's not mine and figure heads still have power, sort of. What about you?"

"At least I know the difference between the girls' washroom and the boys' washroom."

"Do you really want to go there?"

"And there was that time when you were three and bit the Easter Bunny or last year when you…"

"Octavian who is your companion?" asked Reyna interrupting Octavian before he got his lights punched out.

"Oh, that's my friend." Octavian said in a nonchalant manner.

"The one and only." his friend piped up.

"Shut up. I have seniority." muttered Octavian.

"Sadly. What's your name?" asked Octavian's friend who still remained nameless.

"That's Praetor Reyna who we are only talking to because I felt the need to inform her that there would be an emergency senate meeting this afternoon." Octavian practically hissed grabbing his friend's arm.

"Really? Only to inform her about a senate meeting? If I knew a girl even half as pretty as her I'd talk to her as often as I could. Although you might get rejected because of your _wonderful_ social skills. You also don't have my good looks to compensate." his friend pondered out loud.

"Shut up and stop flirting. You don't have a girlfriend either. We have a professor to go and see so you can pick up your genius certificate, again." Octavian snapped.

His friend blushed and turned a bright red colour, head hanging in shame. This seemed to brighten up Octavian's mood considerably.

"It's only my second."

"Yet you don't have your high school diploma." countered Octavian, "And you can't fight to save your life."

His friend blushed even more and muttered something about university by correspondence, archery and volunteer hours.

"We'll take our leave if you let us Praetor." Octavian mocked before turning and dragging his friend off down the street.

Octavian hadn't waited for a reply but he probably wouldn't have got one. Reyna was stunned. She was stunned how someone could make fun of Octavian like that and not be dead. She was stunned how they could fight and still be called friends. She was stunned by the casual way that she had been addressed by someone who didn't know her but most of all she was stunned by her own feelings. She was flabbergasted by the fact that, after she had been trying to make her heart hard as stone, it had given a small flutter when Octavian's friend had called her pretty. That was wrong for so many reasons.

Sure there were some reasons that her heart should have fluttered. Octavian's friend was single and not loyal to Octavian at all. In fact it seemed more like they were friends to exploit and make fun of one another. Octavian's friend was cute and smart with power and money. Main problem, Octavian's friend was a girl and Reyna thought she might have had a crush on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Octavian Did What?

(A/N) I changed the role of the Roman senate a little bit. Thank you for the kind reviews.

* * *

Reyna sighed. This week had been a nightmare. First there was Octavian, then there was the tournament, then there was the tower, then there was Octavian's friend, then Piper was staying over, and now the five who had disappeared into the tower did not appear to be coming back. Nico, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Clarisse could be potentially stuck in a tower if they had not reached the exit two days ago, oh, and there was even better news. Octavian had declared himself praetor and the senate had allowed it. Reyna's fellow praetor was now Octavian. Provided Jason did not come back.

Scanning her paper work Reyna attempted to look calm. She was only whining and no warrior needed to do that. If she wasn't severely bleeding or going to die then she was fine.

"Reyna." Octavian greeted her invading her personal space.

"I didn't hear you knock." Reyna said pointedly.

Octavian hadn't knocked and they both knew it.

"You must be very dedicated to your work." he replied.

"Is there something you need Octavian." she asked annoyed.

"I believe you call me Praetor." he said, "Unless we are on closer terms."

"So did you need anything_ Praetor_?" Reyna repeated still annoyed.

"No. I just came by as a courtesy visit. I was so sorry to hear about Jason." Octavian sneered.

"Hear what about Jason?" asked Reyna.

"That he turned Greek. You haven't heard yet?" Octavian told her faking surprise, "Well you don't have to worry. He's dead now so it's all taken care of. I hope you'll be attending our next senate meeting."

Reyna nodded absentmindedly and turned back to her papers. Octavian shrugged and left closing the door behind him.

Reyna stood up and locked the door. She wasn't thinking or feeling yet. She was still confused. What did Octavian mean? They couldn't be back. They had Frank and Jason. They were Romans and Romans would have returned to New Rome right away. Jason couldn't be dead. Piper would have told Hazel by now and certainly Hazel would have contacted her. Surely Annabeth would still have the courtesy to inform her about the outcome of their tower training. If she had returned alive?

Reyna finished off her paperwork and stood up. Jason or not she still had a senate meeting to attend. She was a Roman and that meant she had to put all of this aside and focus on the present.

"Not that being co-praetor with Octavian is my idea of fun." Reyna thought and whistled for Argentum and Aurum.

The senate was in an uproar. The rumours about Jason's and maybe Frank's defect were spreading like wild fire. The whispers of Jason's death were only milliseconds behind.

Reyna took her place with Octavian and she signalled for silence. Showing un-Roman discipline, the senators and Lares took a few minutes to quiet down.

"There are four pressing matters to discuss at this meeting." Octavian began.

Reyna already knew what they were so she remained silent and slipped back to the day Octavian had decided to become praetor. It was three days ago.

_He was standing in the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus before breakfast. Reyna had walked by on the way to the border. He had run out to talk to her. She had pretended not to see him until he was within striking distance. _

"_Yes Octavian." Reyna had said._

"_Reyna." Octavian sneered her name as usual, "I was thinking that you might be calling an election for the praetorship soon."_

"_Why would I do that?" asked Reyna, "We have two praetors."_

"_Because there is a good chance that he won't be coming back." responded Octavian, "You heard what Lord Mars said."_

"_Yes I did but __**all**__ of the Romans backed him and he is one of the Seven. I believe that they have the best chance of becoming true heroes. A better chance than any one else." Reyna said._

"_What if there is a problem?" countered Octavian._

"_Then I'll deal with it at that time. The Feast of Fortuna happens after Jason returns or does not return from the tower." Reyna told him, "I have borders to watch. Leave."_

"_Not very diplomatic are you?" Octavian taunted._

"_We aren't in the senate are we?" countered Reyna._

"_No. We aren't." Octavian said thoughtfully, "There is a senate meeting tomorrow if I remember correctly."_

"_Then I will see you tomorrow." Reyna said emphasizing her last word._

"_As you wish." Octavian conceded condescendingly before heading back towards the Forum._

_Reyna paid his comments no more attention until the following day._

In the present Octavian continued talking, "The first item on the agenda is to find out if there is any truth in the rumours considering Jason. Then we will discuss what is to be done with Frank if the rumours are true. We will also be preparing for the Feast of Fortuna and on that date we will be holding an election to determine who will be praetor."

Reyna showed nothing externally but internally she scoffed. Octavian had made up and fed those rumours to the whole of New Rome.

_The next day the senate had met and Reyna was surprised to see the reactions. There were many senators that Reyna hadn't remembered making centurions. Octavian was there and he was composed as always but there was something else. He seemed confident and that was not a good sign._

_She opened the senate meeting as normal but the conversation soon drifted sideways to the topic of Jason's return being a thing of legend. Then the new senators had stood on Octavian's side while he advocated for becoming praetor, only temporarily of course._

"_He stacked the senate." Reyna realized, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. When did this occur?"_

_Larry, Dakota, and the senators that she knew, were of her opinion. They believed that Jason would come back and the senate was divided down the middle. Reyna wanted to firmly refuse Octavian's offer but she couldn't. He was only a temporary praetor and though she had served as praetor for years by herself, Reyna knew that he would strengthen New Rome. Before she wouldn't have minded working with him but since that one night Reyna couldn't stand to even be next to him. It took all of her control to stop herself from stabbing him or running away when she was talking to him. He confused her. _

"I have sent a scout party out and they are currently on a plane to New York." Octavian said.

Reyna turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Without my knowledge?" she asked.

"We are _equals_ now. Are we not?" asked Octavian, "Surely one praetor does not need to tell the other _all_ of their decisions."

"No." admitted Reyna, "However this may be seen as an act of war and on matters of war praetors collaborate."

"Are we at war?" asked Octavian, "_I_ have nothing against the Greeks."

"No we are not; unless that scouting party you sent off decides to scout out Camp Half Blood." Reyna said.

"They won't." Octavian replied nonchalantly, "I've given them orders to be diplomatic. I think it is good that at least someone in this senate does that. Now onto more important matters such as the Feast of Fortuna."

Reyna felt furious. Octavian was controlling the senate meetings once again. He had been doing that since the first one he had attended as the augur so long ago. She now had virtually no say in any matters and anytime she opened her mouth Octavian used it as fuel to make her appear idiotic, insane, power hungry, a war monger, etc. When Jason came back she was going to love the look of surprise on Octavian's face unless he figured out a way to turn the senate against Jason. Reyna found the possibility unlikely because Jason was a Roman hero, one of the seven, a praetor, the strongest fighter, good looking, the foreign diplomat to the Greeks, and the boyfriend of the prettiest girl in both camps. She was only a praetor.

Octavian took a moment to breath in his speech and as he did he looked down at her. He smirked as if knowing everything that she was feeling and then he resumed speaking. He talked about the sacrifices, the costumes, the food, the curfew, the statues, the games, the ceremonies, the omens, and the importance of the night he summed up in five words.

"This night determines next year." Octavian said, "So make it perfect and pray for the best."

Reyna was not one for ending lines or flash finales. She stated her business, discussed it, planned a course of action, and then adjourned the senate. Octavian talked and thought of flowery language while plotting the downfall of all those who could stop him. He embellished and imagined, dreamed and dictated, and he could probably read minds too.

"Next meeting," Octavian whispered in Reyna's ear threateningly, "I have something special for you."

Then he turned and left. His robes did not impede his movements at all. They billowed around him and seemed to sweep all others aside. Reyna rose more slowly and paused to gather the minutes. Taking note of everything said in a senate meeting was a new feature Octavian had introduced. To Reyna it was a pointless exercise. No one outside of the senate ever saw them and all who attended remembered what had been said.

That night on her way to guard duty, Reyna ran into Piper. She had her things all packed and was clutching a blanket under one arm and her dagger with the other.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Reyna flatly.

"To Camp Half Blood." Piper answered almost mimicking Reyna's tone in surprise.

"At this time?" Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only time the Leo could come get me." Piper explained defensively wondering what was wrong with Reyna, "I don't want a ride home from the Coach."

"I suppose that would be a damaging experience." Reyna replied coolly, "Does anyone else know that you are leaving?"

"Octavian." Piper said, "I don't like him anymore than you but he said I could go."

"Fine. Then go." Reyna said not caring then added, "Leo Valdez is not to land within New Rome. Ensure he knows that."

"Thanks." Piper said then hesitated, "Is Jason really as hurt as Octavian said?"

Reyna shrugged not trusting herself to answer and stationed herself at the boarder. She didn't care if Jason was sick. He was her friend and just as likely dead. Octavian was not the most reliable news source and Reyna was slightly disappointed at Piper for putting any stock in what he said. However allowances had to be made. After all Piper was a girl in love and Reyna was not.

The whir of a helicopter and a bright beam of light from above signalled that Leo had arrived. Reyna did not even look as Piper boarded the air craft but she did watch them fly off and didn't stop staring until the sound faded from her ears.


	6. Chapter 6: Octavian's Friend Returns

(A/N) Sorry for the longer wait. I finally finished all of my IB papers. I also rechecked and updated some of my other chapters. In this one Octavian's friend gets a name.

* * *

Reyna was sitting at her favorite table drinking lemonade. She needed a plan for the next senate meeting. Taking a break, Reyna looked up. Octavian was showing someone around New Rome again and he appeared to be annoyed but not harming them. That was strange. The pair stopped and Octavian threw his hands up in frustration. Reyna could see them now that they were closer. It was Octavian and his friend from before. Octavian appeared to be shouting and so was his friend but then she spotted Reyna and stopped. Octavian's friend waved and elbowed Octavian playfully. Octavian followed his friend's gaze and smirked. He turned away but his friend still headed to meet Reyna.

"Hey." Octavian's friend said.

"Hello." Reyna returned the greeting, "You're supposed to address me as Praetor when in the legion."

"I'm not." Octavian's friend replied with a grin, "Don't have a tattoo."

"Then what do you do?" asked Reyna suspiciously.

"I'm Greek." Octavian's friend confessed, "I just come to visit Octavian every now and then because he has no friends. Sometimes I run diplomatic errands for Annabeth but right now I'm here of my own free will."

"Who is your godly parent?" asked Reyna.

"Hermes." Octavian's friend answered with a shrug, "Yours?"

"Bellona. I trust you won't be stealing anything." Reyna said.

"Can't guarantee anything for the future but I won't steal anything today." Octavian's friend replied with a shrug.

Argentum and Aurum, who were sitting at Reyna's feet, didn't stir at Octavian's friend's statement. She wasn't lying.

"So your name's Reyna right?" asked Octavian's friend.

"Yes. What's yours?" Reyna questioned.

Octavian's friend groaned and face palmed.

"Excuse my manners. I forgot that we weren't properly introduced the first time we met." she admitted, "My name's Callie Bright demi-god daughter of Hermes and the mortal Shannon Bright. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelfth legion, and leader of Camp Jupiter." Reyna said.

"So you're working with Octavian. I feel for you. I really do. I know what that guy is like." Callie said, "Do you have any good bakeries around here?"

"Follow me." Reyna told Callie and started walking down the street.

Reyna was speed walking but Callie kept pace with her easily. Aurum and Argentum were not far behind. Callie appeared to be looking at the streets all around them but in reality she was casting side glances at Reyna. Reyna tried to keep her eyes forward but found herself staring at Callie whenever she thought the other girl wasn't looking.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer Reyna asked, "Is Jason dead?"

Callie stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"No. What has Octavian been telling you people?" Callie said annoyed, "Jason is in the infirmary just like all of the rest of them. No one's conscious yet but no one's dieing either. They just need a few more days of rest and then they'll be back up again."

"That's good." thought Reyna, "Jason will be back soon, Octavian can go back to being augur and I can still count Annabeth as one of my friends."

"How soon will he be up?" asked Reyna.

"Not long." Callie assured her, "Maybe one or two more days at most."

Reyna felt relieved. The Festival of Fortuna was four days away. There was plenty of time for Jason to come back and regain his title as praetor. Even in a rigged election Octavian couldn't compete with Jason's popularity.

They reached the bakery but Callie didn't go inside. Instead she climbed a small hill and stood looking out over the field.

"Weren't you looking for a bakery?" asked Reyna confused.

"Not really." Callie replied but didn't elaborate.

"What were you looking for?" asked Reyna suspiciously.

"Nothing." Callie said in the same nonchalant tone.

"Then why are you here?" questioned Reyna.

"I guess I just wanted to spend sometime with you. If that doesn't creep you out too much." Callie answered with a shrug.

That stunned Reyna for a moment.

"Time with me?" Reyna reiterated.

Callie nodded.

"Are you gay?" Reyna asked before she could stop herself from blurting it out.

"Nope." Callie said with a grin.

"Oh." Reyna muttered not sure why she was disappointed.

They stood still for a moment in awkward silence. Well it was awkward for Reyna. Callie was playing with words and their meanings to purposefully act mysterious. Finally the silence became too much.

"You dress like a boy." Reyna blurted out before thinking once again.

Callie turned her head over her shoulder and grinned.

"I can't get any girls if I don't dress to impress." she said laughing, "I've got to look my best if I want to get a girlfriend."

"I thought you just said…" Reyna gawked with her mouth open and unable to finish her sentence.

"I don't label it. If there's a guy I like I'll try to get him and if there's a girl I like then it'll be her I'm after. Love is love. I don't try and fit in any specific category. I'm not even going to say I'm bi. Though I'm probably not. I've only ever had crushes on girls lately." Callie said shrugging once again.

Then she winked at Reyna.

Reyna wasn't sure why but an emotion quite foreign to her was warming her chest. Could it be that it was love?

Before Reyna could respond Octavian appeared on the hill. His purple praetor robes were discarded and he now wore the garments of the auger.

"Get up here and stop flirting with the praetor!" he shouted.

"What is that an order or another one of your visitor rules!" Callie shouted back.

"I'm the auger right now and there is no rule against flirting with a praetor." Octavian snapped as he was forced to come all the way up the hill.

"Can't you not hold two posts? Isn't that illegal or a consolidation of power in the hands of a few? I thought you were always bragging about your democracy and stuff." Callie countered.

"Praetor is just a temporary title." Octavian hissed.

"A post which you wouldn't have taken if flirting was banned. You're in desperate need of a girl. Admit it." Callie retorted.

Octavian leaned in close and whispered something in Callie's ear. Callie's eyes widened and she shot up ramrod straight with her hands out in front of her.

"Not judging." she said quickly.

Octavian glared and opened his mouth.

"Okay. Going to find some stuffed animals now to help you with your auger duties. No flirting. I've got it." she said then turned to Reyna, "You'll have to excuse me Praetor I have some business to attend to."

Callie started down the hill under Octavian's watchful eye. Half way down she turned and looked straight at Octavian.

"Don't you dare tell her or else both camps will know about the photo." Callie threatened Octavian.

"You wouldn't dare." he glowered.

"Just like you aren't going to tell Reyna any of my embarrassing moments." Callie countered.

Octavian's hands were tied. If he told anyone about any of Callie's embarrassing kid moments, just like he had done Callie would share some too. The only difference was that she had a larger audience.

"Goodbye Praetor." Octavian muttered sulkily and followed Callie down to the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

Reyna stared after them confused. Love wasn't an emotion for her, was it?


End file.
